Tongue Tied
by Lunchbox413
Summary: This is simply an extension of the Nationals celebration scene at the end of Season 3. It is very Klaine-centric, but there's some Samcedes as well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, Blaine would still look the way he did in Season 2 when Kurt and I first fell in love with him. **

**A/N: This story was written after watching episode 21 of Season 3: Nationals. My sister is a Samcedes shipper and I am a Klaine shipper and we were a bit irritated that we got cheated out of seeing our favorite pairings kiss when all the other couples were kissing. Thus, this story resulted. Hope you all enjoy the extended version of the celebration scene. **

**Also, this is not my first Glee fic, but it is my first Blaine fic so, if he seems a little raw and unfocused, please forgive me. He and I are still getting acquainted. **

* * *

**Tongue Tied**

* * *

Their homecoming to McKinley is more spectacular than any of them could have ever expected or even dared to imagine. People who have hated them, mocked them mercilessly, and thrown slushies in their faces, have gathered together alongside the few people who have supported them, and even those people who hadn't even known of the Glee Club's existence (until today), to celebrate their Nationals win. It's truly an indescribable feeling and there's not a single one of them that isn't consumed by it.

Kurt looks especially overwhelmed as football players and Cheerios embrace him or pat him on the back as he moves past them through the hallways. Blaine manages to escape the periphery of the emotional axis just long enough to take in what this moment means to his boyfriend; a boy who grew up in this environment with these people, as an outcast. Kurt's crystal eyes are singing in pure rhapsody and it passes through Blaine, pulling him back in to the overwhelming tide of euphoria that's flowing through the halls of the school, with no resistance on his part.

When he reaches the choir room, with Kurt and Mercedes just a few steps ahead of Sam, Puck, and himself, there's already a party waiting for them. Sparkling cider is being poured (partially into red cups, but mostly over people's heads), paper confetti is being thrown around the room, and the air is filled with asynchronous melodies being sung and played on various instruments.

Kurt runs over and takes Blaine's hands in his own, and the shorter teen finds himself being dragged to the center of the room where Mike and Tina are dancing. The two boys begin dancing along with the other couple and Santana and Brittney run over to join in as well. Somewhere in the room, someone begins singing the lyrics to "Tongue Tied" which, of course, prompts many others to join in. Blaine finds himself singing along, softly at first, and then louder as more voices join in, and he twirls Kurt, causing the taller teen to bump right into Tina. Both couples release boisterous laughter, but the collision does not stop them from continuing their dance.

Puck shouts something over the singing and laughter that sounds a lot like, "We're on top, bitches!" as he runs over to the dancing couples and begins spraying them all with sparkling cider. The girls all scream and Tina tries to hide behind Mike in a pointless attempt at escaping, even though she's already soaked.

Kurt laughs as he shakes his head, sending droplets of cider all over. His hair is wet and mussed from the sticky, sparkling liquid and his cerulean eyes are filled with such joy as they come up to meet Blaine's. For the first time ever, the adorably, awkward teen gives his boyfriend the most suggestive, sultry smirk and the former Warbler needs no further encouragement. He pulls the taller brunette in and kisses him with all the passion and exhilaration that he's been filled with since this celebration began.

Neither one of them has ever been big on public displays of affection and they've been so overly cautious about not kissing in front of anyone, but here, in the choir room, surrounded by their closest friends and experiencing such incredible euphoria, the two boys forget all about their rules. They forget all about their impending separation that's been weighing down on them. They forget everything outside this moment, and it's honestly the most amazing, dizzying, fireworks going off behind his eyes, kiss that Blaine has ever experienced. And when he tries to pull away, to catch his breath, Kurt grabs a hold of the back of his neck and pulls him back in, confirming that he's enjoying it just as much.

This is one of those moments, the kind that he knows he will remember for the rest of his life. Fifty years from now, when all his memories of high school feel like an eternity ago and pulling them out will be like removing old paintings from storage—sorting through it all, dusting each one off and trying to make sense of the fuzzy, faded details—he knows that this one will always be there as if he had just lived it the day before. He'll remember the sound of their friends singing and laughing. He'll remember the smell of the cider and cheap paper confetti that's falling all around (and on top) of them. But most of all, Blaine knows that he'll remember the viscid, tart taste of Kurt's smiling, slightly parted lips as he slips his tongue between them to deepen their kiss.

"Yeah! Get it, Blaine!" Mercedes shouts across the room, pulling the entwined teens out of their own little world and out of each others arms.

Both boys stare, wide eyed, at one other and Kurt's cheeks are as pink as his lips—whether it's from the the kiss or simply from embarrassment, Blaine can't tell—and then the taller teen turns, shooting his best friend the nastiest of glares.

"Thanks a lot, Cedes," he mumbles under his breath.

Blaine turns and glares at her too, his instinctive protectiveness over his boyfriend, kicking in. It's then that he notices Sam standing beside her, looking slightly guilty, and he gives a small, apologetic smile as his eyes slide over to Kurt. The two boys lock eyes and exchange an inexact look and then a wink and Blaine's about to ask what is going on when Sam turns and pulls Mercedes into a deep kiss. She looks startled, but quickly gives in, kissing him back.

"Yeah! Get it, Sam!" Kurt shouts in a mocking tone.

Mercedes's cheeks flush as she shoots her best friend a sideways glare, but doesn't seem to have the will power to squirm away from the kiss.

Blaine laughs at the awkward couple who continue kissing, despite some of their friends shouting and staring. The two of them have never been all that big on PDA either, so their kiss is drawing quite a bit of attention.

Seeing this as an opportunity, the ex-Warbler gives one last look around the room to make sure that no one's watching before he pulls his grinning boyfriend back in for another kiss.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope you all liked it. **


End file.
